


Ghost of a Touch or Touch of a Ghost?

by CatiFrey



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Intermission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiFrey/pseuds/CatiFrey
Summary: Shelly is taking a power nap in the clubroom.





	Ghost of a Touch or Touch of a Ghost?

Shelly was dozing huddled in a corner of the couch in the club room, with her head resting on her arms folded on the armrest. She hasn’t been sleeping much the past couple of days, and the weariness was starting to get to her, so she decided to get some rest. It was lunch break, which meant she didn’t have that much time, so she only allowed herself a quick power nap, without fully falling asleep. The club room was empty, the other members probably were having their lunch in the cafeteria or the courtyard, so she had some peace and quiet.

As she was resting, she suddenly felt a sensation of being touched. A very gentle, barely-there brush of fingers on her hair and face. It only lasted a second and was gone before she fully understood what was going on. When she opened her eyes and sat up to look around, she was still alone in the room. How odd. She could swear she just felt something. If not for the fact that they couldn’t enter the club room, she would be certain a ghost just touched her. Huh. Maybe she did fall asleep for a second there afterall and just dreamed it?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was kind of random. I just had an idea one day and decided to write it. I don't really know what happened here, I guess it's open for interpretation.


End file.
